Sardonyx
Sardonyx Video 1st Logo (1960–1974) Nicknames: "Little Sardonyx", "Sardonyx", "Born Girl", "Girl, Yellow Word and Gray Word". Logo: On a blue background, we see sparkles creating Sardonyx (sar-daw-nicks or sar-di-nicks). The yellow word "Sardonyx", in cursive, slides down, then the gray word "Video", sliding down in its bold Arial font. Garnet and Pearl from Steven Universe slide vertically and Sardonyx moves left and right. Variants: * 1960 through 1962 have a black and white variant. * 1965 shows by 20th Century Fox start off as Garnet and Pearl sliding vertically. Trivia: The 1963 black and white show The World of Marcie Playground takes place in Secondary Sardonyx City, a city based on the company. However, Sally has a Sardonyx Video poster in her room FX/SFX: Sardonyx's appearance, two friends sliding vertically, sparkles and moves. Music/Sounds: Silence, followed by a 6-note French horn tune with 2 brass quadruplets. The tune was heard from the Screen Gems "S from Hell" logo. Avalibility: Rare. Seen on The World of Marcie Playground, Rocking Around the Christmas Tree and'' Wonderful Days''. Scare Factor: None 2nd Logo (1975–1981) Nicknames: "Little Sardonyx II", "Sardonyx II". Logo: Garnet and Pearl fuse on a black background. Suddenly, Sardonyx is created. The logo above is formed. FX/SFX: Fusion dances, Sardonyx's form. Music/Sounds: The Multimedia Entertainment logo or the closing theme of Immortal Trees. On American Space Race, it is silent. Avalibility: Extinct. Seen on'' Immortal Trees'', No Vember, She Hates Me and the TV movie. American Space Race. Scare Factor: Low. The Multimedia Entertainment logo sound may catch you off guard. Sardonyx Video and Program (1982–1996) Nicknames: "Boot Camp", "Sardonyx III". Logo: We see a boot camp with the words "Sardonyx Video and Program" in a Wood Stamp font. Suddenly, Sardonyx pops up and says "Hi, I'm Sardonyx!" FX/SFX: Pop-up Music/Sounds: The DNA Productions theme with the "Hi, I'm..." audio, but when it stops, a lady says "Sardonyx!" Avalibility: Rare. Seen on The Next Immortal Trees. Scare Factor: None. Sardonyx 1st Logo (1996–2001) Nickname: "Sarderator!" Logo: On a purple and yellow gradient, we see stars flicking, one by one. They are making a circle. Suddenly, Sardonyx takes the middle of the circle, holding the word "Sardonyx" in red in the Nickelodeon font. FX/SFX: The stars and Sardonyx. Music/Sounds: The Frederator logo, followed by the same lady from the 1982 logo. Availability: Extinct. Seen on the last season of The Next Immortal Trees. Check your old tapes from its NBC era to hear the network's generic theme during the logo. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (2002–2003) Logo: On a white background, we see the word "Sardonyx", again in a Nickelodeon font, and suddenly, Sardonyx walks to it and steps on the logo. FX/SFX: Everything. Music/Sounds: 2009 Nickelodeon logo. Availability: Common. And was seen on many NBC shows. This included 2002 episodes of Crossing Jordan. Scare Factor: Minimal. 3rd Logo: (2003-) Nicknames: "People and Sardonyx" Logo: On a yellow background, Steven and Amethyst from Steven Universe run from left to right. Then, Anna from Frozen and Sapphire from said show fall down. They sit still until many characters appear. There's Connie, her parents, Greg, Rose, Stevonnie and Mr. Smiley, all from Steven Universe, an old NBC peacock, Mordecai and Rigby, Leo from TMNT, and Hello Kitty. Another person is Garnet, and others leave and she stays. Suddenly, Pearl comes to her and they get stuck. And Sardonyx is truthfully formed, with three stars around her and "Sardonyx" slides right. FX/SFX: Everything. Music/Sounds: The Nickelodeon Movies logo's Spongebob theme. Availability: Seen on all movies, like Maniacal Maggee. Scare Factor: HighCategory:Uncategorized